


A Fine Line

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angry Sex, Bondage, M/M, Revenge, unhinged!Stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen doesn't like being ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Line

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Season 2.

  
His office at the university had been a refuge, a haven where he could shut the door and hide from the world, somewhere he could make his own and be comfortable. Only a select few had ever been allowed entry – even the students had known not to bother Professor Cutter in his office, approaching him in the corridors or after seminars if they had any pressing questions.

Stephen, Helen, and latterly Connor, Abby, and Claudia – they were the only people who had ever been invited in. And thus his little sanctuary remained his.

His office at the ARC was different. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t relax there. It had taken him years to mould his old office to his liking, and so far this one was resisting all attempts to put the Nick Cutter stamp on it. It was too cold, to stark, too unfriendly. It felt less like a sanctuary and more like a trap.

A trap where even those uninvited could find him. Connor and Abby were still welcome, but Jenny seemed to feel it was her prerogative to walk in like she owned the place, no polite request for admittance needed.

Only Stephen never came. Only he respected the rules laid down by the office’s occupant. Nick didn’t want him around, and Stephen seemed to have accepted that.

Until tonight.

It was late. Research and reports had kept Nick at the ARC, in his featureless box of an office, until long after most of the place’s employees had left. When he heard the door open, Nick automatically assumed it must be Jenny – she was just as prone to late night working, and Nick figured that she must have come to demand the not-quite-finished report he was working on.

It was the conspicuous absence of the sound of heels on the hard floor that made him look round. It wasn’t Jenny. Stephen was standing just inside the office, door closed behind him, watching Nick silently and intently.

“What do you want?” Nick asked quickly, his mind still more than half on the report.

But when Stephen didn’t answer, Nick sighed in annoyance. Pushing his chair back, he swivelled round until he was facing Stephen. “Fine, you have my full attention. Now, what do you want?”

This office was smaller than the old one, too, and thus it only took Stephen four steps to cover the floor between the door and the desk, and suddenly Nick found himself almost nose-to-nose with Stephen as the other man leaned over him, his hands pinning Nick’s wrists to the arms of his chair.

Nick swallowed. “Stephen?”

Stephen’s voice was low and hoarse when he spoke, and Nick could hear the simmering anger underlying his words. “Did you think you could just cut me off so easily, Nick? Ignore me, and hope I’d forget about everything we’d shared? That I’d be so mired in my own guilt that I’d passively accept your ruling on the situation?”

“Stephen, you deserved…”

“I deserved to be given a chance!” Stephen snapped. “You said you loved me, Nick. Have you forgotten that so quickly? Don’t you care any more?”

“You fucked my wife and lied about it for eight years,” Nick spat, as angry as Stephen now. “That kind of thing tends to have an effect on love.”

Stephen regarded him silently for a few seconds, his grip still vicelike on Nick’s arms. “I don’t believe you,” he said finally. “I think you do still care.”

“I don’t,” Nick asserted. “You’re wrong.”

“I don’t think I am,” said Stephen softly. Suddenly he swooped forward, pressing his lips against Nick’s, pushing his tongue aggressively into Nick’s mouth as he kissed him demandingly.

Despite his protestations, Nick couldn’t withstand such an onslaught, and he found himself kissing back, his tongue battling Stephen’s as he tried to break Stephen’s dominance.

He didn’t notice Stephen’s hands leave his wrists, didn’t realise he was free until, abruptly, he wasn’t again. The plastic scraped painfully against his skin as Stephen pulled the cable ties tight, binding him firmly to the chair.

Nick struggled painfully. “Stephen, what the _hell_ are you doing? Let me go right now!”

“I don’t think so, Nick,” replied Stephen, almost thoughtfully. “I said I didn’t believe you, and now I’m going to prove it.”

Nick looked up into Stephen’s calm face, and almost recoiled from the glimmer of darkness he saw in the other man’s eyes. This wasn’t right, it had gone too far. Something was wrong. Stephen was…wrong.

Had he done this? Had he pushed Stephen over the edge?

But that didn’t matter right now. He had to get out of here, get away. “Help!” he yelled abruptly. “Help!  _Hel_ …”

Stephen’s hand clamped over his mouth, stifling his cries. He looked disappointed as he shook his head. “That won’t do you much good, Nick,” he said. “There’s no one to hear you. The place is empty. Connor and Abby left hours ago. Jenny’s packed up for the night. Even Lester’s gone. It’s later than you think it is, Nick. We’re alone.”

He removed his hand as Nick’s eyes flicked to the clock on the wall. Nearly 1am. Stephen was right – there would be no one else here. He was helpless.

“That’s better,” Stephen said approvingly, as Nick remained silent. Leaning in, he kissed Nick again. But this time Nick managed to remain passive, signalling with his unresponsiveness his disgust for the whole situation.

But when Stephen’s hand suddenly dropped to his crotch and squeezed hard, Nick couldn’t help the shocked gasp that dropped from his lips. He squirmed again, unsuccessfully trying to shrink away from Stephen. But all he accomplished was to rub the skin of his wrists raw against the cable ties.

Stephen squeezed again, and to his horror Nick felt his cock stir. His body wasn’t obeying his mind or his emotions, and Nick’s dismay grew as he saw the satisfied expression on Stephen’s face.

“You see?” he said, low and triumphant. “You say you don’t want me any more, but _this_ tells me different. How interesting.”

“Stephen…please…stop…” Nick begged. “Don’t do this.  _Please_.”

But Stephen merely smirked at him, and applied himself to undoing Nick’s jeans. He obviously realised there was no chance of Nick voluntarily helping him to get them off, so he simply pulled sharply enough to drag the jeans down Nick’s thighs, the denim catching at and pulling his boxers along with them, exposing his half-hard cock.

Nick squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think of something else as Stephen’s hand immediately wrapped around it, stroking and squeezing in a way guaranteed to make him swell and harden. His traitorous body was responding to Stephen’s touch, and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it.

“Oh, Nick, you’ve missed this, haven’t you?” Stephen murmured. “You’ve missed _me_ , even if you don’t want to admit it.”

A whimper dropped from Nick’s lips as Stephen stroked his thumb across the head of his cock, and he felt his hips lift a little of their own volition.

“My, my, so eager,” Stephen crooned. “I know what you _really_ want, Nick.”

Then the hand was gone, and Nick heard the sound of another zip being unfastened. He opened his eyes to see Stephen stripping off his own jeans. His cock was as hard as Nick’s, brushing against the bottom edge of his shirt, and as he prowled back towards Nick, a predatory gleam in his eyes, Nick tried desperately to push the chair backwards, his feet skidding across the floor as he tried to gain purchase.

But he hadn’t moved more than a foot before Stephen’s weight prevented any further motion. His hands were gripping Nick’s wrists again, pushing the cable ties further into his skin, and Nick bit his lip to avoid crying out at the pain.

Stephen’s cock was right in Nick’s line of vision, and for a crazy, horrifying moment, Nick wondered if he would be required to suck it. A hysterical laugh bubbled up in his throat.

“Don’t try that again,” Stephen warned. “You can’t have your wicked way with me if you’re scooting around all over the place, can you?”

_Have my wicked way with…?_  Suddenly, Nick realised what Stephen was going to do. He struggled ineffectually, but Stephen’s grip was firm as he moved to straddle him. It was awkward with the arms of the chair in the way, particularly as Nick’s own arms were bound to them, but eventually Stephen’s legs were either side of Nick’s thighs, although most of his weight was being taken by his arms.

_It’s going to hurt him. No preparation. He’ll bleed._  Nick found he was taking a savage satisfaction from the thought.

“Waited for this for too fucking long,” Stephen murmured, before lowering himself, sighing in pleasure as he sank on to Nick’s cock.

He was tight – as tight as Nick remembered him being. But he was also relaxed and slick, and with a fresh wave of horror Nick realised that Stephen _had_ prepared himself. This wasn’t just a spur of the moment thing. Stephen hadn’t just snapped. Or, if he had, it happened a long time ago. He had planned this. He had _planned_ it.

Stephen groaned as he settled in Nick’s lap, and Nick had to stifle a moan of his own as he felt Stephen hot and tight around his cock. Fuck it, but Stephen was right. He _had_ missed this. He’d forgotten how bloody amazing this felt…

Mentally, Nick slapped himself. He couldn’t start thinking like that. He didn’t want this. It was disgusting and horrific, and it made him ill.

But as Stephen pushed himself up again, the moan slipped out anyway. Fuck, it felt good.

Stephen grinned wildly as he impaled himself again, fucking himself on Nick’s cock. “Fuck, this feels good,” he grunted. “Missed having your cock in my arse, Nick. Missed you fucking me.”

Nick thought about pointing out that he wasn’t the one doing the fucking, but his powers of thought and speech were rapidly deserting him as Stephen rode him, clenching and unclenching himself around Nick as he bobbed up and down.

Sparing a hand for a moment, he tried to undo the buttons of Nick’s shirt, before giving up and simply ripping it apart so he could pinch Nick’s nipples between his fingers.

Nick hissed at the new sensation, and then again as Stephen bent to suck at the hard nubs of flesh. His sanity dictated that he try to squirm away from the touch, but he knew there was nowhere he could go, and as Stephen bit down sharply to remind him of that fact, another moan fell from his mouth.

Stephen sat back again and resumed his up and down movement, which had slackened for a moment as he’d played with Nick’s nipples. “Wish I could feel your hand on my cock, Nick,” he panted. “Want you to make me come.”

But Nick’s brief hope that Stephen would free one of his wrists died when Stephen took his cock in his own hand and started stroking it roughly.

“So close, so fucking close,” he muttered.

He clenched around Nick again, and Nick suddenly realised his own orgasm was threatening. He knew he shouldn’t let it, he knew this was wrong, and that he should scream for help again or something. But his rationality had deserted him, and all he really knew was that if he was going to come, he was going to do it on his own fucking terms.

Without warning, he snapped his hips up, thrusting himself deep into Stephen and coming hard inside him as he yelled hoarsely. Stephen’s eyes widened at the sudden assault, and then he was coming too, come spurting all over Nick’s chest as he threw his head back and moaned loudly.

But as the aftershocks of orgasm died, Nick felt his brain come back on line, screaming its disgust at him as he stared at Stephen with horrified eyes.

Stephen smiled lazily and stood, making Nick twitch as he slipped from the other man’s arse. He watched as Stephen put his jeans back on, and then cringed away as Stephen leaned over him again, his eyes roaming over Nick’s come-smeared chest and limp cock.

There was a snipping sound, and Nick suddenly felt the cable ties drop away from his wrists, the pain of the blood flowing back into his hands almost making him yell again.

Stephen leaned closer to whisper in his ear. “Don’t ignore me again, Nick.”

And then he was gone.


End file.
